


Heal Me

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Smut, brief depiction of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean is an omega hooker. When he meets a mysterious Alpha, he never suspects the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/gifts).



> This one was written for my good friend, tv_saved_the_teenage_girl. She wanted a story based on the song Heal Me by Snow Patrol. I hope I did her proud.
> 
> "Heal Me"
> 
> Can you heal me, baby?  
> I've been dancing in this fire for way too long  
> But I kind of like it  
> Oh I like it coz it's more dangerous than me  
> There's a siren somewhere  
> But I'm pretty sure it's only in my head  
> So tell me how'd you hear it?  
> Is there something supernatural in your bones?
> 
> Oh this is love like wildness coursing through you like a drug  
> And this is hurt like kindness breaking you with gentle hands
> 
> I call out your name, it feels like a song I know so well  
> And it whispers and roars like an orchestra  
> You call out my name like no one before, it sounds like I...  
> Am called to a home that I never had
> 
> Can you heal me, baby?  
> I've been wasted in the arms of everyone  
> I wasn't looking for you  
> But I think maybe I was and didn't know
> 
> Oh this is love like wildness coursing through you like a drug  
> And this is hurt like kindness breaking you with gentle hands
> 
> I call out your name, it feels like a song I know so well  
> It whispers and roars like an orchestra  
> You call out my name like no one before, it sounds like I...  
> Am called to a home that I never had

Dean strolled into the bathroom of the bar. One drawback of living in your car? No mirrors. Well, of course there was the side view mirror but it didn’t provide much in the way of an overall view. He checked his hair, and then turned around to check out his ass. It was a nice damn ass, if he did say so himself. 

He strolled back out and looked around. There were a lot of Alphas in the place tonight, and he walked to the bar and leaned on it seductively. He knew some of them were checking him out. He just hoped they had the cash for his services.

Benny, the bartender, handed him a beer. Lucky for Dean, they were friends so he got his drinks for free. If he’d had to pay, he’d be strolling the street right now.

He took a pull from the bottle, making sure his lips wrapped around the tip in a sexy way.

An Alpha stood next to him. He looked at the guy and smiled.

“What’s a hot little omega like you doing here?”

Dean swallowed, then smiled bigger. 

“Looking for an Alpha to buy me a drink.”

“Is that right?” The Alpha was looking him up and down. “How much?”

Dean chuckled. “You mean how many drinks, or how much to knot me?”

The Alpha growled. 

“You know what I mean.”

Dean looked the guy up and down. He wasn’t hideous, at least.

“Depends on what you want. You want me to blow you, then it’s twenty. You want to fuck me, it’s forty. You want me all night. It’s gonna cost you sixty.”

“You really think a lot of yourself, don’t you boy?”

Dean laughed. “Oh I know what I’m worth. They don’t get any better than me.”

  
The guy switched the light on in the dingy motel room. Dean walked in and looked around. Not much different than the usual places he ended up.

He turned around and the Alpha punched him hard, right on the jaw. Dean fell back onto the bed, stunned.

The guy started pulling Dean’s pants down, laughing.

“I like my omegas sort of pliant, you know?”

Dean struggled when the Alpha turned him over on his face and yanked his ass in the air. His head was swimming, and he couldn’t get it together enough to fight the man off. When the Apha pushed in him with no slick at all, he cried out.

“I’ll kill you, you fucker!”

The Alpha just laughed and began to fuck into Dean hard.

Thank god he didn’t knot him. He just pulled out, squeezed his knot and came all over Dean’s back.

Dean laid there and listened to the man get dressed.

“By the way, twenty is all I got. You weren’t that good anyway.”

The door opened and closed again. Dean groaned and pulled himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He stared at the twenty dollar bill laying on the nightstand.

He knew he was torn, and the blood on the bedspread just confirmed it. He drug himself into the shower and scrubbed himself hard. He hissed as he washed his hole.

He was going to be out of commission for a few days. Swearing copiously, he dressed and limped to his car, clutching the money in his hand.

 

The next morning, he groaned awake and sat up. The pain in his ass served to reminding him, he only had twenty dollars to his name and couldn’t work.  A look in the rear view showed his bruised cheek.

He got out. He was parked next to a public park, and when he looked around, he saw the guy in the trench coat handing out sandwiches. He was a fixture in the park, always giving out sandwiches, condoms and sometimes, hot coffee to anyone who asked. Dean had never talked to the guy, but today was different.

He walked near the guy and waited until he was alone. From the scent, the guy was an Alpha.

Dean walked up.

“So, hey, I heard that sometimes you have coffee for the less fortunate.”

The guy turned around and took Dean’s breath away. He was gorgeous. Dean sucked in a breath when the man turned the bluest blue eyes he’d ever seen on him.

“I do. So, you’re the less fortunate today?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

The Alpha nodded and opened the door to his old Continental and got Dean a cup of coffee with a lid on it. He handed it to Dean, never changing expression.

“Thanks.” Dean popped the lid off, took a sip and it was really good coffee.

“You’re welcome. Sandwich?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I guess. That would be nice.”

The man handed Dean a wrapped sandwich, and Dean took it. He walked to a near-by bench and sat down. The Alpha followed and sat down beside him.

Dean had met his share of do-gooders… religious people who preached to him about his sinful ways. He didn’t need it.

“So, if you’re going to preach to me about my sinful soul, you can take your sandwich back.”

The man watched Dean unwrap the sandwich and take a bite.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure your soul is fine. It’s your head that’s messed up.”

Dean stared at the guy for a moment, then laughed ruefully.

“You got me there. I’m Dean, by the way.”

The Alpha smiled for the first time.

“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel.”

Dean took a sip of coffee to washed down the sandwich.

“Castiel? That’s a mouthful. Think I’ll call you Cas.”

Castiel smiled. “That’s fine, Dean.  My brother calls me that, among other things.”

Dean nodded, thinking briefly about his own brother, but pushed that though away.

“So, you think I’m fucked in the head, huh?”

Castiel frowned. “That’s a harsh way of putting it, but essentially, yeah, I think you’re doing what you do because you think you don’t deserve any better.”

Dean ate the rest of his sandwich without speaking.

When he was done, he balled up the wrapper. 

Cas asked if he wanted another.

“Nah, I’m good. But I would take another cup of coffee if you’re offering.”

Cas took his cup and walked to the car, getting out an big thermos and pouring coffee into the cup. He walked back and handed it to Dean.

“Thanks.” Dean took another sip.

“So, what is it you think I do that has me so messed up?” 

Dean was interested in what the guy knew or didn’t know about him.

“I know you sell your body to any Alpha with some money. I know you live in your car.”

Dean stared at him. “And how do you know that?”

Cas frowned. “I’ve seen you around. I’ve seen you get out of your car in the morning, and I’ve seen you go into motel rooms with different men. I’m out here all the time, Dean, and I have eyes.”

Dean took another sip of coffee.

“Well, okay. Both of those things are true. But don’t pretend to know me or why I do anything.”

Cas sighed. “I know you’re worth more than just a hole for Alphas to fuck. You think you aren’t, but you are worth so much more. Your soul shines brightly.”

Dean looked at Cas like he was crazy.

“My  _ soul? _ You can see my soul. I know you’re crazy now. My soul is dark and dirty. If you think you can see my soul shining, then you need help, man.”

Cas laughed. “Think what you want. If it pleases you to see me as crazy, then go ahead. But I’d prefer you see me as someone who can see the real you, and wishes you didn’t debase yourself like you do.”

Dean was beginning to feel angry. What business was it of this man’s what Dean did or didn’t do.

“Look, I think you’re crazy and I need to go. Thanks for the coffee.”

Dean got up and walked back to his car. Cas just sat and watched him go.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked back to his car, getting in behind the wheel. He toyed with idea of moving it, but this spot had too many advantages, so he decided to just stay put. It was relatively safe at night and the cops tended to leave him alone.

He grabbed the book he was reading and settled in. Every once in a while, he’d glance over to see what Cas was doing. He was talking to some street people usually. Some Dean knew, some he didn’t. Cas seemed to have a never-ending supply of sandwiches and coffee.

As the day wore on, Dean stopped even trying to read and just watched Cas. The man seemed to get along with everyone. Most of the street people talked to him for a long time, and they laughed a lot. Dean began to feel a little bad that he got mad at Cas. If he was totally honest about it, Cas was right about him. 

Well, all except for that bit about his soul. Dean wasn’t sure he even believed that people had souls, but if they did, his had to be bad.

Finally, Dean’s stomach demanded attention, so he got out and started to walk to the little cafe where the owner usually gave him a deal on some food. Cas was nowhere to be seen, but his old car was still there.

Dean walked in to the Roadhouse and waved at Ellen, the owner. He found an empty table and sat down. When Jo, Ellen’s daughter came over, he smiled and ordered a burger and fries. He really wanted a beer, but knew he needed to save some of his money, so he just asked for water.

His meal arrived, and there was a beer with it.

“I didn’t order this,” Dean nodded towards the beer.

Jo smiled.    
“He bought it and paid for your meal.”

Dean looked in the direction that Jo indicated, and there sat Cas.

Dean got up and walked to the Alpha.

“Uh, thanks, Cas, but what are you doing here?”

Cas smiled. “I’m eating dinner, just like you. Would you care to join me?”

Dean considered it, nodding. The guy had paid for his food, after all. It would be rude to say no.

Dean walked to get his food, and carried it back to sit with Cas.

Dean took a huge bite of his burger, and washed it down with some beer.

“So, what are you doing, stalking me?” Dean winked to show he was kidding.

Cas tilted his head, and Dean absolutely did not think it was kind of adorable.

“I have been watching you for some time.”

Dean opened his mouth and shut it again. He stared at Cas for a minute.

“Why? Why have you been watching me? Gotta tell you, man, it’s kinda creepy.”

Cas smiled and took another bite of his burger.

“I know you’re in pain, Dean. I know you hate what you’re doing. I want to help.”

To say Dean was flabbergasted would be an understatement. 

“You… what the fuck are you talking about, Cas? What do you know about my  _ pain _ ? And help me? How could you possibly do that?”

Cas was not upset by Dean’s outburst. He took a fry and chewed it thoughtfully.

“I know you blame yourself for your mother’s death. I know how it hurt you when you presented as an omega and your father never got over it and you felt like you let him down too. I know that you took care of your brother until he left too. I know you, Dean, better than you know yourself.”

Dean felt like getting up and running. But he didn’t. There was no way Cas knew all that stuff about him. He wanted to hit Cas, or cry, or something... He didn’t know what to do, what to think.

He cleared his throat. “So what, you got something supernatural in your bones? What the fuck  _ are _ you?”

Cas looked at him for a moment, not speaking. 

“I’m an angel, Dean. Or rather, I used to be. I’ve been watching you since you were born.“

A memory flashed through his mind. His mother, saying that angels were watching over him...

Dean felt like he was losing his mind. Angels didn’t exist. And this guy? He was obviously some nut job, a stalker, something bad.

Dean shook his head. “You need help, man. You got a screw loose somewhere.”

Cas smiled. “I’m not crazy, Dean. I can prove it.”

Dean took another bite of his burger, but his stomach wasn’t really up for it. He tried not to gag.

“Look, Cas, I’ve been dancing in this fire for way too long. I kinda like it. You may be an angel, but I don’t need you. I don’t need your help. Just… just stay away from me, okay?”

Cas looked incredibly sad. Dean felt a twinge of guilt. 

“I can’t do that, Dean.”

Dean felt rooted to the chair. He thought about what Cas was telling him. Questions, so many questions…

“Okay, Cas. Since when do angels have secondary genders. It’s obvious you’re Alpha.”

Cas nodded. “I am. But I told you, I’m not an angel anymore. I developed my secondary gender when I fell.”

Dean laughed a little hysterically. “When you  _ fell _ ? What the fuck? You fell from heaven? When, why?”

Cas squinted at him. “I fell from grace, became human… for  _ you _ , Dean. I fell for you.”

Dean knew he was losing his mind now. And angel, gave up heaven… for  _ him _ ? Not possible. It was all in his mind. He looked at Cas like Cas was some hallucination.  

Cas looked back at him. “I’m real, Dean. I’m as real as this table. You are not hallucinating.”

Dean heard a sound in his head, kind of like a siren.

“How did you know what I was thinking? Can you hear that too? What the fuck is happening?”

Cas reached out and put his hand over Dean’s.

“I can hear everything that’s going on with you. I’m sorry, I’ll make it stop.”

The siren stopped. Dean’s mind was silent again.

“What the fuck was that?”

“I was trying to communicate with you. I thought you could understand what I was saying. I apologize. It won’t happen again.”

Dean shook his head. “Cas, I can’t… I can’t handle this. I gotta get out of here. I…”

Dean stood up so quickly his chair fell over.

The last thing he heard as he was leaving was Cas telling him he could call Cas just by thinking about him, telling him to come and he would.

“Pray to me and I’ll come.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stumbled his way back to his car. He crawled into the back seat and laid down, grabbing a jacket to use as a pillow. 

His mind was racing. He knew Cas was nuts, he  _ had  _ to be. Nothing he said made any sense to Dean. There had to be some other way Cas had found out about Dean’s mom, his dad, his brother. There were no such things as angels, let alone an angel who gave up heaven for him. He wasn’t worth that. He was damaged, broken. Not worth an angel.

He groaned. He had a headache that would bring an elephant to its knees. He rolled over on his side and fell into a troubled sleep.

He was plagued with dreams. Cas was there, his mother, the house was burning…

A knock on his window startled him awake.

Cas was there, knocking and saying his name…

“Dean? Dean, are you alright?”

Dean sat up with a groan and opened the car door.

“Cas, what are you doing here?”

Cas looked worried. “You called for me, Dean.”

Dean rubbed his face.

“No, I didn’t. You’re mistaken, Cas.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and Dean felt the heat that radiated from it.

“You did. In your sleep. You called for me.”

“It doesn’t count if I’m asleep, Cas. I can’t help what I do when I’m asleep.”

Cas took his hand away, and Dean felt the loss to his core.

Cas took a step back.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Dean. I just… you were having nightmares and I thought…”

Dean felt like a jerk.

“Look, Cas, it’s okay, man. I’m just grumpy when I wake up.”

Cas smiled. “Like an angry bear. You need coffee.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, like a grumpy bear and I do need coffee. Got any?”

Cas smiled. “Always, Dean.”

Cas held out his hand, and after a moment, Dean took it and let Cas haul him to his feet. He shut the car door behind him and followed Cas.

They walked a short way and came to a motel. Dean had been in there many times with johns.

Cas walked to a door and used a key to open it. They walked in. the aroma of coffee filled Dean’s senses.

Dean sat on the bed and watched Cas pour him a cup from a coffee maker that sat on the table. He took it gratefully and took a long drink.

Cas sat in a chair across from him and watched.

When Dean had downed half the cup, he looked up at Cas.

“Okay. Prove you’re an angel.”

Cas smiled. He stood up and the room got dim. Lightbulbs began to pop and break.

Then, there were wings. Not really wings, but the shadow of wings. They spread out from Cas and filled the room. 

Dean blinked and then blinked again. He looked from wing tip to wing tip and then back at Cas.

The wings disappeared.

“They let you keep those, huh?”

Dean knew it was lame but he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“They are a part of my being. They couldn’t take them.”

Dean took another swallow of coffee and laughed.

“This is nuts, you know. Completely, absolutely nuts.”

Cas smiled. “I can see why it feels like that, Dean. But I assure you, this is real. I’m real.”

Dean finished his coffee.

“I know, Cas. That’s what makes it nuts.’

“You’re still tired, Dean. Sleep. I’ll watch over you.”

Dean took off his boots and socks. He laid down on the bed.

“Hey Cas?”

Cas nodded.

“Could you… I don’t know, maybe… lay here with me?”

Cas smiled brightly. “Of course, Dean.”

He took off the ratty trench coat, his shoes and socks. He laid down next to Dean. 

Dean had to resist his sudden urge to cuddle. He was  _ not  _ a cuddler.

He sighed, turned on his side away from Cas and fell asleep.

Dean woke up sometime later, feeling like he was burning from the inside out.

He was in heat. But his heat wasn’t supposed to be here for weeks. 

He started stripping, needing to feel the cool air from the air conditioner. It didn’t help.

He rolled over and looked at Cas. The Alpha. 

He grabbed Cas’ shoulder and jostled him awake. The second Cas’ eyes opened, Cas looked somewhere between aroused and afraid.

“Dean… you’re in heat?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, you think? You did this to me. So you gotta take care of it. Take care of me.”

Cas pulled away.

“Dean… I don’t… I can’t. It wouldn’t be right.”

Dean practically growled. “Wouldn’t be  _ right _ ? What the fuck, Cas? I’m an omega, you’re an Alpha. You’re the reason I’m in heat. Either you take care of me, like you say you want to, or I’m gonna leave and find some Alpha who will.”

Dean groaned as a cramp hit him.

“Dean, I can’t… I won’t let you do that. I’ll get you something to help…”

Dean laughed. “What, you gonna buy me a dildo with a knot? Those things don’t help, trust me, I’ve tried. Now, either get naked or I’m leaving.”

Dean slicked, and he made a face as it ran between his thighs.

Cas sniffed the air. He was obviously scenting Dean, his slick, and it was having an effect. Cas’ pupils were almost completely black with just a ring of blue.

Dean wiggled and rolled over, shoving his ass in the air, right in Cas’ face.

Cas growled. He fucking growled at Dean. Dean knew he’d won the argument.

Cas stood up and began to take his clothes off. Dean looked back at him over his shoulder.

“I look good, don’t I? I taste even better.”

When Cas pulled down his boxers, Dean couldn’t stop the moan that came out of him. Cas was big, even for an Alpha. His cock was uncut and just perfect. It stood up, hard and leaking precum. More slick poured out of Dean and ran over his nuts.

Dean wiggled again.

“Come on. Cas, come and get me. I need you, man, I’m hurting. Please…”

He felt like he was trying to coax a frightened animal to come to him. An animal he needed desperately. 

Cas got on the bed, on his knees, behind Dean but still not close enough. 

“Jesus, Cas, come on! Get over here and fuck me. I need you… Need you bad.”

Dean was close to crying. His heat was getting bad, and he had the means to make it stop just out of reach. 

Finally, Cas moved closer. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas leaned over and sniffed Dean’s ass. He groaned and put his face into Dean’s ass crack. He licked tentatively at Dean’s hole, just getting a taste of Dean’s slick. Then he groaned again.

That was all it took. Cas began to lick Dean like a starving man at a buffet. He licked up every bit of the slick that coated Dean’s ass, his thighs and his balls. Then he lapped at Dean’s hole.

Dean was moaning and fisting the sheets, his face buried in the pillow.

“Come on, Cas, put it in me! Please…”

Cas pulled his face away from Dean’s hole.

“My god, Dean, you taste like honey and sunshine…”

Dean sighed. “I know I taste good, Cas, but I swear if you don’t shove your cock in me, I’ll…”

Dean was cut off by the feeling of Cas’ cock head pressing against his hole.

It took a push from Cas and Dean pushing back against it, but finally, the head breached his rim.

“Oh god, Cas… Oh god…”

It sounded like a song he couldn’t quite place when he said Cas’ name.

Cas pushed in and held there.

“Dean…” 

It sounded like he was being called to a home he’d never had, hearing Cas say his name like that.

Then Cas pulled back and pressed in again, and all thought left. All he knew was where they were joined. He couldn’t tell where Cas started or he ended anymore. It was all just the feeling of Cas inside him.

It had never been like this before. Not with anyone. Dean realized he’d been wasted in the arms of everyone he’d been with before this moment.

He threw an arm behind him, looking for anything of Cas he could grab. He landed on Cas’ thigh and dug his fingers into the meat , just needing something, anything to ground him, to assure himself that Cas was real.

Cas was fucking him like it was the last time he’d ever get to do it, or maybe like it was the first time and he needed Dean as much as Dean needed him.

Cas leaned over and kissed the dip of Dean’s spine, right above his ass.

“Cas… Cas please… I need you so much.”

And Dean meant that. He was aware of just how much he needed Cas, had always needed Cas even though he didn’t know it.

He could feel Cas’ knot bumping against his rim. He was so close himself, and that was unexpected as well. He never came untouched. 

Cas moaned and Dean pushed back again.

“Knot me, Cas. Please, I need your knot so bad…”

Cas groaned and pulled back, then shoved his knot into Dean.

Dean didn’t know what to focus on. He was coming so hard he saw stars, but it felt so good, feeling Cas fill him with shot after shot of his seed.

When it was finally done, and they were tied, Cas rolled over onto his side, pulling Dean against him to spoon.

Cas turned his head and kissed Dean. Dean opened his mouth for Cas’ tongue and they both moaned.

“Cas, I wasn’t looking for you… but I think maybe I was and just didn’t know.’

Cas smiled that gummy smile that Dean thought was adorable.

“I understand, Dean. I’ve wanted you for so long, but I never thought I’d get to have you. I love you so much. I always have.”

Dean sighed. “I guess you really must, if you fell for me. From heaven, for fuck’s sake.”

Cas kissed Dean’s nose. 

“I had to. My superiors knew I was getting too close to you. They wanted me to leave, to reassign me. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Dean grinned. “Sap. Giving up heaven for me? That was a sappy thing to do.”

Cas frowned. “No, it wasn’t. You have the most beautiful soul I’ve ever seen, Dean. I couldn’t give you up.”

Dean yawned. “So, can you heal me baby? I’m kind of a mess.”

Cas kissed him again. 

“It’s already done, Dean. Go to sleep. We can discuss our future when you wake up.”

Dean grinned. “When I wake up, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna need your knot again, But sure, we can talk around that.”

Dean drifted off to sleep, feeling love like a wilderness, coursing through him like a drug.

  
  



End file.
